Los Ángeles No Se Enamoran
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que los ángeles no lloran? ¿Que no pueden sentir como un humano? Que no son capaces de amar...


**Quiero dar las gracias a Ane por darme esta maravillosa idea, que en un principio era suya, pero ella es así de maja (:**

**Bien, con esto, vuelvo a mis orígenes dramáticos. Es un texto que a decir verdad, creo que cuesta leer, así que os pido paciencia y no os saltéis partes, por favor. Aparte, aparece un OC (nuevo) pero no es repelentemente perfecto (bueno, físicamente sí, pero solo eso...) =B ok, no, así no me gustan, sino que tiene sus defectos y comete errores.**

**Sin más, mi nueva historia.**

…

Los Ángeles No Se Enamoran

Los ángeles no se enamoran. Los ángeles no se enamoran, no se enamoran, no se enamoran…

Le da un puñetazo al espejo y este se rompe en mil pedazos, pero con un chasqueo de dedos, todos los trocitos vuelven a juntarse. Tiene el poder celestial de construir, y la capacidad de lo poco que posee de humana, de destruir. Y es una contrariedad poder utilizar las dos cosas. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna regla en contra de eso. Bueno. Mejor así.

Mira su espejo de mano, hecho completamente de cristal. Una bonita cara redondeada se refleja en él, pómulos prominentes, pero sin exagerar y delicadas e infantiles facciones componen su rostro. Labios rosados y perfectos, y unos ojos color avellana cuyo color caracteriza al de los ángeles de la guarda. Pone morritos. Eso es ella. Un ángel de la guarda. El ángel de la guarda del niño del que está perdidamente enamorada. Sí, perdida, ya no sabe ni lo que es capaz de hacer por estar más cerca de él. Solo tenerlo a su lado… Cierra los ojos, con dolor de corazón, el peor de todos porque no hay medicinas. Desearía poder derramar alguna lágrima y demostrar que está arrepentida de lo que ha hecho, que es horrible y se siente fatal, pero los ángeles tampoco lloran. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando han hecho algo tan terrible como eso.

Pero abre los ojos y se pone un dedo en los labios, como cuando alguien pide silencio. Es un secreto. Y nadie, jamás, lo sabrá. Sonríe. Eso significa que podrá estar con Aiden y nadie le echará la culpa de nada. Porque no lo va a contar…

Se baja de su pequeña cama hecha de nube y plata. Los ángeles sí duermen. Pero siempre tienen un ojo abierto, por si acaso alguien los necesita. Canela, el pequeño ángel que ha nacido para cuidar de Aiden Froste, acaba de ser invocada para participar en el Juicio de este. Sabe que le dejarán entrar al cielo, porque los niños casi siempre entran. No han tenido tiempo de ser malos.

Camina dando saltitos por las nubes que se van alineando en su camino, para permitirle andar por encima de ellas. Pocas veces utiliza sus alas, ya que ello requiere una gran concentración. Ella todavía es joven. Solo tiene diecisiete años. Los ángeles suelen vivir mil. La vida de los ángeles de la guarda dura también todo ese tiempo, aunque solo trabajan mientras el alma de su protegido está viva. Su función es protegerlos de las tentaciones, de todo lo que pueda hacerles daño… nacen diez años antes que su protegido con el fin de ser instruidos y estar capacitados para guardarle. Aunque los ángeles nacen siendo niños, y no crecen hasta que su protegido lo hace. Ese es el aspecto que tiene Canela. Es rubia, con ojos avellana, y aparenta siete años.

Una puerta se materializa delante de su pequeño cuerpo, y sin necesidad de abrirla, la atraviesa con toda tranquilidad. Dentro todo el mundo la espera. Es como un Juicio de verdad. Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, es el juez, y Canela, como ángel de la guarda, es una especie de "abogada" de Aiden. Se inclina como saludo y se sienta junto a Thanatos. Unos instantes después, el centro de la sala se ilumina vistosamente, como un enorme destello que podría cegar a unos ojos humanos, y aparece él, vestido con la ropa con la que su cuerpo falleció.

Aiden mira enfrente de él, y visualiza a Canela. Abre la boca asombrado por su belleza. Pronto se dará cuenta de que, en el cielo, todo el mundo es hermoso, pero ahora ella le deslumbra. Es la cosa más bonita que ha visto nunca. Ella le sonríe, y él se sonroja una de las últimas veces que podrá hacerlo, aunque eso no lo sabe aún. Da comienzo el Juicio.

-Aiden Froste –el mencionado traga saliva. La voz de ese hombre, o de esa _cosa,_ es cavernosa y dan ganas de salir corriendo de tan solo escucharla- Fallecido el dieciséis de diciembre de este mismo año… -Thanatos continúa su discurso. Nombra las pocas cosas malas que ha hecho, aunque todas son ridículas. ¿Qué errores puede haber cometido? Solo tiene siete años. Tras una media hora, en la que el niño ha estado firme por miedo a que pudiesen decirle algo, la cosa termina de hablar y se vuelve hacia la niña rubia que tiene al lado- Ha pasado el Juicio. Puedes llevártelo –le dice, y una nube negra de humo le envuelve, haciéndole desaparecer.

Aiden la observa. Se está acercando a él, y le tiende su mano, que es pequeña y de aspecto suave. Siente una extraña sensación de necesidad de tocarla, acepta esa mano y se sorprende al ver que la manga de su chaqueta ya no es la misma. Ahora lleva una camiseta blanca de manga larga, y su pantalón es del mismo color, también largo. Se mira los pies. Va descalzo. Ella también. Ahora tira de él y lo arrastra hasta la puerta. Al llegar allí, se vuelve hacia Froste y coge su otra mano, cuidadosamente. No es difícil porque el niño está un poco anonado.

-Cierra los ojos, por favor –habla la niña rubia por primera vez. Su voz es dulce. Da la impresión de estar lamiendo un caramelo de miel cuando la escucha. Asiente rápidamente y obedece, notando una ligera brisa en la cara al hacerlo- Ya los puedes abrir.

Se encuentran en un cuarto de paredes turquesa claro y blancas, en el que hay una cama que parece hecha a medida para Aiden. Y nada más. Una cama, solo eso. La niña rubia se sienta en ella y le hace una seña a su protegido para que haga lo mismo. Él se sienta también. Canela sonríe.

-Debes de tener muchas preguntas en la cabeza –dice, comprensivamente.

-Pues sí, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era ese hombre de la habitación de antes? ¿Y quién eres tú…? –ella suspiró. Odiaba todas esas preguntas. Le habían hecho un montón de exámenes sobre ellas durante toda su vida. Le aburrían. Pero tenía que contestarle.

-Soy tu ángel de la guarda –Aiden esta vez abre aún más la boca. Ella sonríe, complacida- Me llamo Canela. Aunque tú me puedes llamar como más te guste. Puedes rebautizarme si quieres. De alguna manera, yo te pertenezco a ti.

-No. Canela me gusta.

-Bien –era lo que esperaba. Muy pocos se atreven a decirle a un ángel que no les gusta su nombre. Seguramente porque les tienen miedo, aunque ella no le haría daño, ni es que pueda hacérselo.

-Ese hombre dijo que estoy muerto.

-Decía la verdad –el niño hace una mueca de tristeza- Lo siento –añade, acordándose de lo sensibles que son los humanos con esas cosas- ¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunta, con una pizca de curiosidad. Él agacha la cabeza.

-Sí… una avalancha. ¿Fue eso?

-Sí –se siente culpable, le mira con ternura. Culpabilidad. Qué horrible sentimiento. Por fortuna, los ángeles no sienten como los humanos. Aproximadamente, solo experimentan la mitad de una sensación. Eso lleva a Canela a preguntarse cómo se sentiría con Aiden cerca si ella fuese humana. Sería como el doble que ahora. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe- Tranquilo. Aquí vas a ser muy feliz. Yo soy la encargada de cuidar de ti, durante el tiempo que habría durado tu vida si no te hubiera ocurrido esto.

-Ah… oye, ¿y yo tengo alas y un aro, también? –pregunta, señalando la cabeza de Canela, que se ríe cerrando los ojos.

-Todavía no, pero las tendrás. Cuando lleves un año aquí.

-¿Cuántos llevas tú?

-Diecisiete.

-¡Hala! Pero… pareces igual que yo…

-Eso se debe a que estamos conectados. Creceré cuando tú crezcas. Aunque en un momento dado, yo permaneceré joven y tú… tu no tanto. Bueno, y pasando a cosas más importantes… Esta –alza los brazos, señalando la habitación- es tu celda. Es el sitio donde dormirás. El resto del tiempo, te asignarán una tarea. Puede que te dejen ser mi ayudante, en cuyo caso, prometo no darte mucho trabajo.

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

-Vigilar. Antes te vigilaba a ti, pero ahora supongo que me darán otra vida que proteger. Si eres mi ayudante, estarás todo el día conmigo y te seguiré explicando cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Si te dan otro trabajo, puede que seas un ángel del Tiempo, de la Lluvia, del amor… Bueno, espero que no te den ese último puesto.

-¿Por qué?

-No es adecuado para alguien de tu edad –Aiden arruga la nariz, y se contiene de preguntar por qué otra vez. Ha notado cierta irritación cuando Canela debe responder a sus dudas. No le gusta que le pregunten… menudo ángel de la guarda- ¿Alguna duda más?

-¿Tú antes también estabas viva?

-No. Los ángeles de la guarda somos los únicos que nacemos aquí, en el cielo. La diosa Hera y la diosa Afrodita nos bendicen, las diosas del matrimonio y del amor, ya que no hemos tenido padres. El resto de ángeles sí han tenido una vida. Son como tú.

-¿Todos los ángeles resplandecen igual que tú?

-¿Perdona? –pregunta, confundida y algo risueña. Se sonríe. Él piensa que ella "resplandece". Es un muy buen comienzo, siendo sinceros. Se da cuenta de que ha apartado la mirada, aunque ya no se puede sonrojar, pasado el Juicio. Es algo que él ni se imaginaba, de eso está segura.

-Sí… eres diferente de todas las niñas que he visto.

-Bueno, soy un ángel. Tu ángel.

-Mi ángel –repite Aiden, para sí mismo, pero en voz alta. Ella tuerce la cabeza, sonriendo. Qué ricura. Cada vez le parece menos horrible no haber podido resistirse a cambiar un poquito su hilo del destino.

-Exacto –se levanta de la cama y coge aire. Eso le recuerda a otra novedad, aunque apenas si tiene importancia- Ya no necesitarás respirar –él levanta la cabeza, arqueando las cejas, y ella le dice adiós con la mano, antes de volatilizarse en el aire.

Reaparece en su celda, y suspira encantada. Por fin le llegó el momento de conocerle en persona, y ella que pensaba que iba a tener que esperar mucho más, viendo, por el camino, cómo él desperdiciaba su amor con otras. Ya está dejando de sentirse culpable, porque teniéndola a ella, ¿qué más necesita? Se echa en la cama y cierra sus ojos, cayendo profundamente dormida por primera vez en siete años.

…

-¡Nel! ¡Adivina qué! –un chico alto, peli rosa y de ojos verdes, acaba de aparecerse en la habitación de Canela, haciéndola sobresaltar. Pero sonríe. Siempre se alegra de verle, cómo no, ella lo trajo al cielo, y no ha dejado de cuidarle desde entonces. Seguramente viene a contarle otra vez algo que ya sabía. Es extremadamente infantil, lo adora. A todas horas descubre alguna cosa, y en seguida va a contárselo a ella. Canela se siente orgullosa de haberle acostumbrado a eso. El problema… es que Aiden no se imagina en absoluto qué siente en realidad la niña rubia que tan bonita le pareció la primera vez que la vio- Acabo de liar a un indigente con una actriz famosa.

Canela rueda los ojos. Otro de sus problemas es ese. Que a su protegido le dieran hace ocho años, el puesto de ayudante de Afrodita. El mayor error del cielo. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea? No lo sabe, pero si algún día coge a semejante genio, lo descuartiza.

-¿Qué actriz? –pregunta, resignada.

-Kim Kardashian –se sienta en la cama, cruzando las piernas, y la mira, orgulloso.

-Aiden… -resopla. Menudo personaje, pero no quiere arriesgarse a decirle nada. Tiene miedo de que se ofenda, se enfade con ella, y no es el tipo de persona que pide perdón con facilidad. Observa su rostro, que se ha vuelto más maduro desde que se conocieron, ha cambiado tanto desde entonces, y ella con él… Aunque algo que sigue igual, es que Aiden insiste en que Canela resplandece.

-¿Sí?

-Nada…

Un rayito de luz amarilla avisa a los dos ángeles de que alguien quiere entrar en la celda. Debe de ser un mensajero. Nadie suele visitar a Canela, nadie más que Aiden, el arcángel de la guarda (que es el jefe de todos los ángeles de la guarda), y esos mensajeros, pero no suelen traerle noticias interesantes. Cierta vez Aiden le preguntó qué era entonces lo que le traían, si en el cielo también repartían publicidad, otra de las cosas de él que a ella le hacen sonreír con dulzura. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo ahí arriba, es todavía muy humano. Y eso le encanta.

Canela no se equivocaba. Un mensajero. Los mensajeros, allí, en el cielo, son ángeles lo suficientemente torpes como para no poder desempeñar otra función más importante que esa. Por lo general, son simpáticos y hablan atropelladamente, los únicos en el cielo que actúan así. Aiden tiene un par de amigos mensajeros. Bueno, en realidad, su ángel le ha visto hacer amistad con todo tipo de personas, así que no se extraña en absoluto cuando, al ir juntos a pasear fuera de las celdas, saluda a la mayoría de la gente que se encuentra, con una naturalidad encantadora que a Canela la enamora cada día más. El mensajero, un ángel bajito de pelo castaño rizado y piel oscura, se aclara la garganta, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Traigo un mensaje para el ángel de la guarda Canela.

-Soy yo –se levanta y se pone delante del chico. Ella es más alta. Y mucho más guapa, piensa Aiden- ¿Quién envía el mensaje?

-El remitente es vuestro amigo Sain, ángel Canela –usa un lenguaje de protocolo porque ese es su cometido y parte de su trabajo, pero ojalá pudiese mostrarse simpático con una chica tan preciosa. Después repara en Froste, que les mira con curiosidad desde la cama, y suspira. Se consuela a sí mismo diciéndose que aunque hubiese estado libre, no le habría hecho ni caso, como todas- Me ha comunicado que le gustaría que conociera a unos amigos suyos que los van a visitar.

La chica rubia abre los ojos, más de lo que ya estaban abiertos. Se supone que nadie puede subir al cielo sin el permiso de Zeus, el dios más poderoso que existe. ¿Por qué Sain ha conseguido lo que nadie en siglos había conseguido jamás?

-¿Los humanos subirán al cielo, Jahuel? –el mensajero traga saliva, ni siquiera esperaba que se acordara de su nombre. Se da cuenta de su error, cuando ve la sorpresa en los ojos avellana de Canela.

-No, ángel Canela, será Sain el que baje… él dijo que si vos queríais acompañarle. Siento el malentendido.

-No te preocupes, Jahuel. De acuerdo, iré. Pero, ¿qué amigos son esos?

-Un equipo de fútbol… -Canela resopla. No se lo puede creer. Ese maldito Sain, insistiendo en esa banalidad del fútbol. Es un deporte cualquiera. Por el poder de los dioses, ¡qué tendrá ese vulgar deporte para que unos ángeles bajen a la tierra!

…

Canela ya no camina, ahora ya no le es tan difícil usar sus alas. Aprendió a no cansarse tanto, gracias a Aiden, que insistió en que quería verla volar. Y ella se lo concedió, porque le da cualquier cosa que pida, lo sabe. Su protegido la acompaña, pero solo hasta la Montaña. La Montaña es un lugar donde el cielo, la tierra y el infierno se juntan. Como un portal a otro mundo. Al verla llegar, Sain sonríe con los labios apretados. Aiden y él apenas se conocen, pero el chico medio humano le saluda. El otro ángel le corresponde, con una inclinación de cabeza. Sain es un ángel de la Montaña, él se encarga, junto con sus camaradas, de vigilar que ningún mortal llegue más allá de donde debe. Toma la mano de Canela cuando ella está lo suficientemente cerca, y la saluda. Están en una especie de plataforma de piedra. Aiden no puede pisarla. No ha sido invitado. Sain se coloca en el centro, cogiendo las dos manos del ángel de la guarda.

-¿Estás lista? –le pregunta, antes de comenzar a descender. Canela mira a Aiden una última vez, que le sonríe y levanta el pulgar, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sí.

Los dos cierran los ojos, y el descenso… comienza.

…

No es la primera vez que la niña rubia baja a la tierra. Ya ha caminado antes entre mortales, y la razón por la que lo hizo fue… Aiden de nuevo, sí. Él tenía nueve años y quería ver a su hermano, Shawn, y Canela se lo permitió, porque últimamente le había visto muy decaído. Le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta el centro de la plataforma, qué difícil había sido conseguir un permiso, pero lo hizo, lo hizo por Aiden. La única condición que le puso fue no dejar que le vieran. Podría haber resultado traumático para su hermano.

Eso supuso un gran reto para el chico, teniendo tan cerca a su hermano después de dos años… se moría por salir de su escondite. Pero no debía. No podía. Se lo había prometido a Canela, y ella era la que le cuidaba, así que tenía que hacerle caso. Las pocas veces que la había decepcionado, se había sentido tan mal… odiaba hacerla sentir triste. Desde el momento en que vio que tan solo con obedecerla podía hacerla feliz, continuó haciéndolo para siempre, y en cierta manera, a él también le complacía.

Canela abre los ojos de nuevo, y los entrecierra, cegada por la luz. El sol allí abajo es más brillante. No está por debajo, como en el cielo, sino que parece venir de arriba y solo con alzar la mirada te quema los ojos. El sol es peligroso. Es una bomba a contrarreloj, que dentro de miles de años explotará y… quién sabe qué pasará después. Por el momento, solo está ahí. Caminan un trecho cuesta abajo, en silencio. Les llaman amigos, pero apenas han cruzado unas palabras en toda su existencia. Al final de la rampa que están bajando, se empiezan a ver unas cuantas figuras diminutas, de las que Canela no distingue nada. Todas le parecen iguales.

A medida que van bajando, sus cuerpos se hacen más grandes y visibles, y ellos se vuelven a mirarlos. Llegan abajo del todo. Conocen a Sain, y saben que es un ángel, pero… todos sienten sus ojos escaparse de sus cuencas cuando se fijan en la chica. Shawn, en especial, no puede dejar de mirarla. Está seguro de que no la ha visto jamás, no obstante, hay algo en ella que le atrae como un imán. Canela, por su lado, ni siquiera se da cuenta de todas esas miradas, ni la del chico de pelo blanco que tanto se parece a su amor, la niña rubia ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que precisamente él, está allí. Sain se adelanta un paso.

-Me alegro de volver a veros a todos –luego se fija bien- Veo que muchos de vosotros no han podido venir…

-Tenían compromisos –explica Nathan, brevemente.

-Lo comprendo –Sain asiente tranquilamente, nunca pierde la calma. Esa manera de ser le gusta a Canela, aunque no le llama demasiado la atención. Solo es alguien tranquilo. Nada que ver con su amado Aiden, él está muy por encima de todo eso- Chicos, ella es Canela. Es una amiga mía.

Ella no sabe qué decir. Nunca antes ha hablado con humanos, aparte de Aiden. Y a él supo cómo hablarle, solo por haber estado expresamente preparada para ello. Se extraña al ver la manera en que la miran, algunos con la boca entreabierta en una mueca de asombro. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Sabe que es hermosa, pero no es para quedarse así. Sigue, en cambio, sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

-¡Hola, yo soy Mark Evans! –atina a decir un chico de pelo castaño y ojos de color café, de aspecto despistado y despreocupado. Lleva una cinta naranja en el cabello, y sonríe ampliamente. Le tiende la mano a Canela, aunque ella no entiende para qué. Lo mira, extrañada, y él, al darse cuenta de que no conoce ese saludo, retira la mano y se rasca la nuca, sin dejar de sonreír- Em… bueno, y ellos son Nathan, Jude, Xabier, Shawn… -Shawn. Siente cómo ese nombre se mete en su cabeza, como una ola al romper contra la orilla. Fuerte y salvaje, una sensación extraña que por más que intenta, no reconoce.

-¿Qué? –Canela abre mucho los ojos. Empieza a encontrarse mal, pero nunca antes ha estado enferma, los ángeles están siempre sanos. Se lleva una mano al pecho. Evans parece enrarecido con esa reacción, así que por estar seguro, repite los nombres.

-He dicho Nathan, Jude, Xabier, Shawn… -y entonces lo ve. Él no ha dejado de mirarla, así que inevitablemente sus ojos se encuentran.

-¡No!

Cae de rodillas al suelo. Ahora se sujeta la cabeza con las dos manos, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, desesperada. Los demás se acercan, preocupados. La rodean y le preguntan cómo se encuentra. Cómo está. Y desde luego, "bien" no es la respuesta. No entiende qué le está pasando. Tampoco cree que sea nada bueno. Todos los recuerdos vuelven a su mente, del día en que Aiden subió al cielo con ella. Concretamente, unos minutos antes de verle de cerca por primera vez.

Ella, frente al espejo de cristal. Trazando en su mente su rostro, una y otra vez, inocentemente, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Y entonces el espejito se ilumina, y aparece él, su verdadero rostro, el cual ella ya no tiene que imaginar, porque lo tiene delante, pero… no está contento, ni luce su bella mirada de picardía. Parece asustado, ¿qué le pasa?

-¿Qué te ocurre, amor mío?

La pequeña Canela cierra los ojos, murmurando unas palabras en latín. Cuando los abre, el encantamiento que ha pronunciado ha llevado su esencia espiritual a la tierra, donde su protegido parece necesitarla. Lo ve todo desde encima del coche de los Froste: la avalancha está a punto de caer sobre el vehículo, y sepultarlo. Lo que significa que es su turno para actuar como su ángel de la guarda. Baja hasta el asiento al lado del pequeño de la familia, y se coloca a su lado. Naturalmente, nadie puede verla. Está preparada para abrazarlo y así protegerlo de cualquier desgracia. No está sola: el ángel de Shawn se encuentra también allí, y ya ha salvado a su protegido, sacándolo por la ventanilla. Para los padres ya no hay salvación, se teme la niñita rubia, mientras observa el accidente a cámara lenta.

-¡Shawn, socorro, ayúdame! ¡Mamá, papá! –no hace falta ser muy listo para saber a quién pertenecen esos dulces sollozos. Canela le mira sonriendo y le acaricia la mejilla- ¡No quiero morir, no quiero irme al cielo! ¡SHAWN!

La rubita frunce el entrecejo. _¿No quieres estar conmigo, mi vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti? Si te adoro…_ Le da un pequeño beso en los labios y los saborea, antes de apartarse. Eso ha hecho que al menos se calle. Ve la nieve acercándose peligrosamente. Si va a salvarle, debe hacerlo ya. Él está intentando desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad, intenta salir por su propio pie. Sin embargo, el coche se ha cerrado con el impacto del pequeño alud, que ya ha caído pero que precede a uno mucho más grande y poderoso: algo que podría acabar con la vida de esa pequeña criatura si Canela no hace algo rápido. Por fin, cuando Aiden golpea la ventanilla cerrada, llorando, ella lo abraza y le saca de allí, haciendo que la puerta se abra.

Lo deja a unos pocos metros del lugar de la tragedia, y se arrodilla junto a su cuerpo. Su pelo está medio blanco: la nieve lo ha duchado por completo, y algunas heridas adornan su cara. Le aparta un mechón de los ojos, que están cerrados. Pero está vivo. Se aferra a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, le oye gemir y respirar rápidamente. A decir verdad, está un poco decepcionada. Por un momento llegó a creer que no se iría sola esta vez, que se lo llevaría de la mano hacia su nuevo hogar, con ella, a su lado. Pero el maldito respira. Canela aprieta los dientes con rabia y le tira una bola de nieve a Aiden, que le da en la cara de pleno. Debe de ser porque los ángeles tienen puntería pero, ¿quién lo sabe, realmente? El niño se despierta, asustado y mira a su alrededor. Enseguida se abraza a sí mismo y se pone a temblar.

-¿M-mami? –se pone a caminar sobre la nieve. A los tres pasos se mira los pies y se da cuenta de que ha perdido una bota. Suspira, muerto de frío, el calcetín ya se le ha calado. Se está congelando. Llega hasta el cobijo de un árbol, y allí se derrumba en el suelo. No puede más, el frío se cuela en sus huesos y hace que se entumezcan, y no pueda dar un paso. Canela le está observando, como siempre. De repente, Aiden alza los ojos hacia la dirección opuesta a la que está mirando Canela y hace un amago de levantarse- Shawn… es… estoy aquí… -pero su voz se apaga, y no puede hablar más fuerte que un susurro.

La niña rubia se da la vuelta y, en efecto, ve al confundido hermano de su protegido –y a su ángel-, dando vueltas. Lleva un abrigo de lana y seguramente no le hace tanta falta como a Aiden. Canela ve en él la solución, y está pensando en la manera de avisarle, cuando un copo de nieve se precipita hacia el suelo ante sus ojos. Está nevando. Y una macabra idea se hace con el control de su mente. Se esconde a toda prisa, haciéndose invisible también para el otro ángel, y se queda a los pies de su protegido, viéndole agonizar. Viéndole morir lentamente. No soporta verle sufrir, y tiene una angustiosa sensación en la garganta que no sabe cómo aliviar. Pero unos veinte minutos después su sufrimiento toca a su fin. La luz del sol se ha apagado, y la luna lo sustituye, volviéndolo todo más oscuro. Pero el sol no es lo único. La vida de Aiden Froste, de siete años, también se ha apagado en este fatídico día.

Ahora, cuando los recuerdos vienen a su mente y con más intensidad de la que Canela creía, no puede hacer otra cosa que gritar. Grita su nombre sin parar, y grita más alto cuando puede ver a Shawn, él, de alguna forma –no sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera-, ha hecho que sienta otra vez la culpabilidad. Pero es como si sintiera toda la culpabilidad que se ha olvidado sentir en ocho años.

Y en un instante de éxtasis de culpa, Canela para de gritar y alza su rostro, apartándose el pelo que lo ha estado ocultando todo el tiempo. Su cara… da miedo. Está frenética. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, la expresión digna de un loco. Pero no sonríe como una loca. Se muestra entristecida. Ese sería un buen momento para llorar.

-Yo… yo lo hice… Aiden… -dice con un hilo de voz, mientras el peli plata se acerca, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo que Aiden? ¿Qué Aiden? ¿Mi… mi hermano?

-Sí –responde. Sus iris de color avellana, están eclipsados por sus agrandadas pupilas, casi por completo. Le tiembla el labio inferior. Una horrible inseguridad se apodera de ella- Yo dejé que muriera. Lo siento –su voz se ha quebrado en la última frase. Shawn abre los ojos, horrorizado, y las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarle.

-¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué? ¿Por un capricho? ¿Solo por un capricho lo dejó morir congelado? No es solo eso, no puede ser, sabe que tiene que haber algo más, pero no entiende qué puede ser. No está segura de si el resto de ángeles de la guarda se sienten de la misma forma con sus protegidos, pero ella lo siente muy fuerte.

Canela cae de espaldas, desmayada. Todo eso ha podido con ella.

…

Lo ve aparecer detrás de una nube blanca y ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa. Quiere creerlo, pero no puede. Sin embargo, es él, y está ahí. Duda de si hacerse notar, o permanecer en su escondite. Canela le dijo una vez que no podía dejar que le viera, pero… un momento. Aiden entorna los ojos, ¿qué lleva Sain en los brazos? No es un algo, es un quién. Canela, concretamente. Llegados a ese punto, no vacila: sale de detrás del humo blanco y vuela hacia ellos, preocupado.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado? –exclama, notando que la rubia está inconsciente en los brazos del otro ángel. Sain la deja en el suelo, y él, sin prestar atención ni a su propio hermano, que le contempla con la cara iluminada, le levanta la cabeza, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Aiden, tranquilo. Solo se ha desmayado, no creo que le pase nada, además… es un ángel. De hecho, no le puede pasar nada –le sonríe, pero el chico medio humano no le ha escuchado con atención. En este momento, solo tiene ojos para su ángel, que yace en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y una expresión crispada en el rostro. Aiden se pregunta en algún momento la razón de ello, pero sacude la cabeza.

-Vale… vale, pero tenemos que llevarla a que alguien la atienda.

-No hay médicos en el cielo.

-¡Pues no sé, ¿qué quieres que haga yo? –está nervioso. La situación le supera- ¡Dímelo, por los dioses!

-Cálmate. Llévala a su celda, yo llevaré a Shawn.

Es entonces cuando le mira viéndolo, después de tanto tiempo. No se acerca a él, sin embargo. Está demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a Canela.

-Hermano… -casi suspira Shawn, incrédulo- ¿Eres… realmente tú?

-Sí –contesta con indiferencia. Mira a Sain- Vamos, rápido.

Aiden coge las dos manos de su ángel y cierra los ojos. Tristemente, piensa que no hace falta decirle a ella que los cierre, porque ya lo está haciendo. Se esfuma de ahí llevando el cuerpo de Canela junto con él, con cuidado. Su hermano está todavía pensando si no serán imaginaciones suyas… pero Sain se vuelve hacia él y se acerca.

-No te preocupes, él es feliz aquí.

Shawn agacha la cabeza, recordando las palabras que se han grabado en su mente hace apenas dos minutos, las palabras del ángel. Qué cruel. Es injusto, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ahora que sabe que su hermano no murió accidentalmente, si no que alguien le arrebató la vida de las manos, se ha decidido. Levanta la cabeza con una sádica sonrisa. Se vengará de ella.

…

Lo primero que ven sus ojos avellana al abrirse, es a él. Tiene una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, aunque Canela aún no sabe por qué, ni tiene la más mínima sospecha. Se gira hacia el lado opuesto, y allí se encuentra con los ojos de Sain, que la miran serios pero aliviados, al verla despertar. Hay otra persona más allí, no obstante. Su mirada no está relajada, ni aliviada, ni siquiera seria. Es… sádica. Sí, eso.

El ángel se incorpora en su lecho que parece hecho de plumas blancas, suaves y largas, como de cisne, pero que son nubes. Aiden y Sain están atentos a sus movimientos, por si se cae de nuevo, pero Canela es ágil y su forma de moverse es delicada y con gracia. Pone sus pies descalzos en el suelo de nube que le acaricia las plantas, haciéndole casi cosquillas, aunque a eso ya está acostumbrada y no se ríe ni le molesta, como cuando era más joven.

Sain se retuerce su larga trenza y se dispone para hablar, de pie y con el pecho erguido.

-Debo avisar a Thanatos de que has despertado.

-¿A Thanatos por qué? –pregunta Canela, extrañada. Su compañero no le contesta, si no que cierra sus ojos y desaparece en una estela de luz con apariencia infinita.

Canela se tapa los ojos. Es una luz casi cegadora. Cuando puede volver a ver, mira a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta a sus dudas. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? ¿Y por qué Aiden no ha empezado ya con sus preguntas curiosas o esos comentarios que a ella le encantan? Además, ese chico peli plata está ahí, delante de ella. Y entonces comienza a nacer un presentimiento dentro de su mente, porque ese chico ha subido al cielo, después de siglos de que ningún humano lo haya hecho.

Luego mira a Aiden, y el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho. Su cara contraída en una mueca de tristeza, su sonrisa desvanecida y sus ojos rebosantes de dolor, se lo dicen todo. No sabe con exactitud lo que ha ocurrido, qué ha averiguado su amor ni si es por eso que tiene ese aspecto decepcionado.

-Canela –la llama, y ella se gira de inmediato, preocupada por el tono que ha utilizado para pronunciar su nombre, algo seco, insustancial- Por favor. Dime que tú no lo hiciste. Dime que no es verdad… que Shawn lo ha inventado todo, que es culpa de ese trauma que tú dijiste que él tendría si me veía. Dime que no es culpa tuya.

Lo ve claro. Tiene que ser eso. El hermano del medio humano se hace notar con un carraspeo.

-Claro que es culpa suya. No le importas. Solo eras uno más al que proteger, y se encaprichó, ¿por qué iba a ser buena contigo? Decidió ser egoísta y dejó que murieras. Te apartó de mi lado. Ni siquiera dejó que nos despidiéramos –el ángel de la guarda niega horrorizada con la cabeza, sin querer aceptar que muy a su pesar, todo lo que el humano dice, es cierto- Acéptalo. No existe un ser tan bueno como un ángel. No. Eso era un cuento demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

El peli rosa ni siquiera le mira a él. Solo tenía ojos para su ángel, aunque no como a esta le gustaría verlos, tan tristes y decepcionados. En este instante se arrepiente de ese grave error, ¡jamás debió hacerle algo así! Ojalá se pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo… pero no. Como ha dicho Shawn, sería demasiado bonito. Y lo bonito suele ser imposible o bien durar poco.

El dios de la muerte irrumpe en la celda. Él no necesita permiso ni salvaguarda: basta con que un ángel haya cometido un error. Un error tan grave como aquél. Canela se estremece, tiene una sensación parecida al miedo, no sabría describirla con exactitud. Thanatos chasquea sus dedos, y dos horribles demonios aparecen. Son completamente negros, de un color muy feo, como si se hubieran chamuscado con las llamas del infierno. Un olor muy desagradable inunda la estancia, parece como si a su paso, la belleza de las cosas desapareciera. Nadie de los presentes quiere permanecer junto a esos seres por mucho tiempo más, pero para uno de ellos, eso ya es inevitable.

-Ángel de la Guarda Canela –la nombrada levanta la cabeza-, he sido invocado para decidir tu castigo por la muerte innecesaria de Aiden Froste. Deberás responder a mis preguntas. Sabré cuándo mientes, y será peor si lo haces, así que sé un buen ángel y no hagas tonterías.

Ella asiente. Aiden tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero la niña rubia no es capaz de mirárselos ahora. Sería un gran reto. Imposible.

-Ángel de la Guarda Canela, ¿tu protegido era, y es Aiden Froste?

-Sí.

-¿Cumpliste con tu deber, en todo momento, hasta sus siete años de edad?

-Sí.

-¿Mataste a Aiden Froste el mismo día en que murieron sus padres?

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-No le maté, yo… solamente… no le salvé. Le fallé.

El dios hincha el pecho y sus ojos se encienden, llenos de avaricia por un alma tan blanca como la de la niña rubia, que hace tiempo que no se cobra.

-Dejar morir a un humano, es casi como quitarle la vida igualmente. En todo caso, incumpliste tu deber de protegerlo.

-Lo sé… y lo siento… -lo dice queriendo mirarle y darle una explicación. Aunque un picor en la garganta le impide hablar, es como si la angustia y la culpa le bloquearan la laringe y la impulsaran a tragar saliva, no sin cierta dificultad- Pero es que… yo le amo –ahora le pican también los ojos.

Shawn no cree lo que está oyendo.

Aiden se seca sus húmedas mejillas en vano, sabiendo que esas gotas saladas volverán a caer.

Thanatos le dirige una mirada enfurecida.

-Mientes. Te dije que no mintieras, ahora todo será peor –una sádica sonrisa decora su rostro- Angelito mentiroso… tú no puedes amarle. Los ángeles no se enamoran.

-Yo sí… -susurra la de ojos avellana. Pero el dios de la muerte no le hace caso. No la escucha ya. Está preparado para recitar su condena, para romper los lazos que la mantienen ahí arriba, que le permiten usar su encanto celestial. Eso es, le arrebata su encanto angelical. Solo con unas palabras que rompen algo más que su legado. Su corazón también se fragmenta en varios trozos.

-Ángel de la Guarda Canela, yo, Thanatos, dios de la muerte, te condeno a entregar tu alma blanca al señor oscuro, a abandonar el cielo y caer como un peso muerto del cielo, y pasar el resto de la eternidad en el infierno. Lejos de tu tierra, de aquellos que te dieron la vida, y lejos de todo lo que amas.

Y la niña rubia rompe a llorar. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas como las gotas de la lluvia en las tardes de abril, incesantes, la desbordan mientras se desahoga entre sollozos. Los demonios negros de dudoso aroma la cogen cada uno de un brazo, separándolos de su cuerpo, y Thanatos se aproxima. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, antes de nada se agacha a la altura de su rostro, con el gesto extrañado.

-No pueden ser lágrimas auténticas. No puedes llorar, aún no te he arrebatado tu encanto.

-Ya he dicho que le amo… lo siento, solo lo hice por eso, yo no pretendía… no quería…

-No importa, querida Canela. El daño ya está hecho –dicho esto, se incorpora, extiende sus brazos y aprieta las alas del ángel. Canela grita. La piel de sus fornidas manos está quemando sus alas blancas hechas como de pluma, y estas empiezan a adquirir un tono quemado como el de las criaturas que la sostienen.

Poco a poco, todo su cuerpo va cambiando. Su pelo adquiere volumen y se riza, le da un aspecto más… rebelde. Así mismo, sus ojos, que siempre se han tornado avellana con un toque de verde, se oscurecen y se vuelven de un color marrón opaco, y sus labios, rojo intenso. El vestido blanco de vuelo, que siempre ha llevado puesto, se cambia por otras dos prendas, negras, y oscuras, que solo le cubren lo justo.

Cuando se vuelve, a Aiden se le cortaría la respiración, si todavía la tuviera. Está tan distinta… Lo único que parece no haber cambiado, son sus lágrimas. Ella se lamenta por dentro. Así que está condenada a sufrir, pase lo que pase…

Thanatos se queda maravillado por la belleza de la criatura que tiene frente a él, que ha pasado de ser pura como un algodón a convertirse en… eso. Es perfecta, y ahora más que antes, quizá sea ese toque oscuro, quién sabe.

El peli rosa está ahí, parado y sin decir nada, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, a sus lados. Si su corazón funcionase, ahora mismo latiría fuerte.

El dios coge a Canela de las dos manos, con una sonrisa maligna en la cara. Ella ni siquiera quiere imaginar lo que tiene planeado hacerle, no quiere saberlo… Antes de desaparecer tras una nube de humo, Thanatos le da la vuelta bruscamente a la niña rubia, obligándola a mirar a su amado.

-Dile adiós, a aquel del que dices estar enamorada.

Abre la boca para decir algo, mostrando unos pequeños colmillos puntiagudos que antes no tenía.

-Perdóname, Aiden. Te amo.

El dios de la muerte ríe, cruel, divertido por la desgracia ajena, que es para lo que él existe, y le entretiene ver sufrir a una cosa tan bella.

-Yo… te perdono, Canela. No quiero que te vayas, no es justo… -se le quiebra la voz.

Shawn está indignado. No puede creer que su hermano ponga por encima del accidente, el castigo que ella se merece. No. Ni siquiera fue un accidente. Ella lo mató, diga lo que diga.

-¿Que no es justo? ¡Te quitó la vida! –protesta, serio.

-No, no fue así… -responde el peli rosa, llorando- Solo quería estar conmigo, y… bueno, puede que hiciera mal, pero yo quiero estar con ella, yo también la amo, ¿no lo entiendes?

Thanatos rompe a reír.

-Qué conmovedora escena –mira a Canela y le aprieta más fuerte las muñecas- Siento tener que interrumpirla, pero la rubia y yo nos vamos de aquí.

-¡No, espera! ¡Déjame ir con vosotros! –Aiden se suelta del agarre de su hermano, que lo tenía cogido por el brazo, y llega justo a tiempo para sostener las manos de Canela sobre las de Thanatos y viajar con ellos dos a través de las dimensiones.

…

El olor putrefacto que aspiraron en la celda de Canela, no se compara en absoluto a todo eso. La peste hace que los ojos casi se les cierren solos a los dos nuevos inquilinos del infierno. Aiden se suelta y se tapa la boca con asco, siente ganas de vomitar. La niña rubia solo arruga la nariz, ella solo siente la mitad de una sensación, pero aún ni con esas, es terrible.

Thanatos está furioso. Coge al de piel blanca del brazo con violencia y llama a sus sirvientes. Unos dos o tres demonios más con apariencia humana salen al encuentro de su amo. Les ordena llevarse al chico y luego traslada a Canela con él a otra sala, igual de maloliente.

-Te acostumbrarás –le dice, atrayéndola hacia sí- por tu bien…

Junta sus labios, tocándola con lujuria, sin embargo, ella apenas se mueve. Le hace caricias, cada vez con más fuerza y desenfreno, pero nada de eso la hace reaccionar. Se separa, con el ceño fruncido, y nota cómo sus lágrimas enjuagan su cara, que a pesar de sus rasgos demoníacos, permanece siendo tan angelical como hace poco. Intenta tocarlas, pero cuando su mano roza con las gotas que salen de los ojos del ex ángel de la guarda, siente como si algo le quemara y la aparta, dando un alarido.

La rubia se halla desesperada, no sabe cómo librarse de Thanatos, y cuando este la suelta por unos segundos, decide aprovechar la coyuntura. Cierra los ojos, suplicándoles a los dioses que la fórmula para trasladarse en el infierno, sea la misma que en el cielo.

Y sus ruegos tienen respuesta, aparece en una nueva celda, hecha de roca, con algunos rincones ardiendo. Por eso se oye ese dicho de "arderás en el infierno". Sonríe tristemente, y vuelve a trasladarse, al comprobar que allí no hay absolutamente nada. Escoge cuidadosamente las coordenadas, si se topa con algún demonio, no tendrá escapatoria. Toda su magia blanca se ha desvanecido, y no sabe usar sus nuevos poderes.

…

Lo que ve a continuación la deja asustada y le proporciona ganas de saltar a salvarlo a él. Aiden se encuentra tirado en el suelo, solo, con la camisa blanca de ángel, llena de sangre, y las alas rotas. Inservibles. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Algo que la asusta todavía más.

Se acerca a él. Sonríe en medio de su tristeza. Es tan hermoso… incluso en ese estado, a ella le parece perfecto. Acaricia su mejilla, que está cálida. La temperatura del cuerpo del chico de ojos verdes, no ha sufrido cambios, a pesar de las circunstancias. Eso debe de ser bueno, piensa Canela. Se tumba a su lado y se recuesta en su pecho, abrazándose a él. Cuando despierte, los dos juntos encontrarán la forma de salir de ahí.

…

Están frente a frente. Solos. Aiden sabe que ahora es el momento. No pueden regresar al cielo, ya que ella no puede entrar. Él puede salvarse, pero tiene decidido que no irá a ningún lugar donde a Canela no se le permita estar.

Pero ella insiste. Quiere al menos, salvar su vida esta vez.

-Si te vas, uno de los dos sobrevivirá. Si te quedas… lo único que pasará es que en vez de morir uno, moriremos dos. Márchate, por favor, Aiden. Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo.

-Olvídalo. Si no puedo vivir junto a ti, me basta con morir a tu lado.

-No…

"Sí"

La besa con la dulzura de un amor imposible, con la esperanza de lo inalcanzable, con el amor suficiente para detener las llamas que caen sobre ellos por orden del dios de la muerte, que los ha encontrado. Quiere destruirlos y ha traído a todo un ejército de demonios para ello. Pero no se dan cuenta de nada. Siguen perdidos en el profundo amor que sienten el uno por el otro, desean que ese momento no acabe nunca, que siempre estén juntos.

Los disparos se detienen, el fuego deja de dominar la escena. Los demonios retroceden y se colocan por detrás de su señor. No hace falta ser un dios maligno (ni bueno) para entender que es el poder y la fuerza del amor lo que los protege. Sabe que su única alternativa de acabar con los dos, es separándolos.

Ellos terminan de besarse y se miran, después, a la horda de demonios.

-Vienen a por nosotros -dice Canela, sin soltar las manos de su amor, para desesperación del dios.

-Que vengan... -responde él, volviendo a besarla.

Los encantos divinos no hacen efecto. Los ataques por parte de seres malignos, tampoco. Entonces, al dios de la muerte solo se le ocurre una única solución: matarlos sin magia.

Va hacia ellos, acompañado de dos de los suyos. Cada demonio agarra con fuerza a Aiden y a Canela, por separado, y les alejan lo más que pueden. Thanatos tiene el tiempo suficiente para matarlos antes de que los demonios se vean obligados a soltarlos, por culpa del maldito amor que sienten. Se pone en medio de los dos. Pero ellos todavía pueden verse. Y en cuanto los seres los sueltan, corren a juntarse de nuevo.

Pero ya no podrán hacer eso. Thanatos sabe que con solo matar a uno de ellos, podrá derribar al otro sin problemas. Así que va a por la presa fácil. Un ángel en el infierno, ¿puede haber algo más fácil de matar? Sonríe y se vuelve hacia Aiden, pero en el rostro del medio humano no hay ni un ápice de miedo.

Se siente mejor que nunca, reconfortado, a pesar de que un auténtico dios va hacia él con una katana, con las claras intenciones de acabar con su existencia. Ya no la puede llamar vida, él está muerto. Murió una vez, por amor, aunque él no lo sabía, y otra vez está muriendo ahora, por exactamente lo mismo, el amor, mientras la sangre de color rojo puro sale a borbotones de su pecho, justo en el lado del corazón. El dios saca el arma del cuerpo de ángel se lleva la mano a la herida, y a continuación ve a Canela a su lado, sujetándole y llorando porque no la deje aún. Pero todo se ve ya borroso.

-Te amo, mi ángel.

-Te quiero, mi amor.

El peli rosa suelta un jadeo y, finalmente, su vida termina en los brazos de su amor, que solloza, abrazando su cuerpo inerte, mientras que un grupo de demonios se encarga de destruirla por completo a ella también. Lo bueno de su caso, es que estando destruida ya por dentro, poco pueden hacer las lanzas y puñales que se clavan en su piel.

…

**...  
><strong>

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! A pesar de lo laaaaaaargo que se os habrá hecho, lo sé -.-**

**En fin, ahí dejo mi historia, si os ha gustado, solo clicad un poco más abajo.**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, gracias por alegrarme la vida un poquito más (:**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
